I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Uma festa. Uma conversa. E limites sendo cruzados. Não há uma história mirabolante por trás do porquê de Jared e Misha terem feito aquilo. JARED/MISHA! É, você não leu errado: Jared/Misha! SLASH!


**I Kissed a Boy (and I Like It)**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Fandom:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Todo o povo citado aqui são pessoas reais que não pertencem a ninguém além deles mesmo. Eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Ah, o trecho de música utilizado também não me pertence.

**Beta: **Eu, eu mesma (e Irene) com uma ajudinha da Galatea. Os erros também me pertencem! E você não os pode tomar de mim! u_ú

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Misha Collins (Ops?)

**Avisos: **Além do básico de homem pegando outro homem de uma maneira que sua mãe não aprovaria? :P **First Time|PWP|Slash|Top!Jared**. Ou seja, porn, porn, _porn!_

**Co-apresentando: **Jensen Ackles (Ops de novo?). Não é _Threesome,_ pro caso de alguém estar se perguntando.

—

**Nota da Autora:** Ai, Jesus, por onde eu começo? Eu e a **Galatea Glax** estávamos tendo altos bloqueios e não conseguíamos escrever nada. Então pra tentar resolver isso nós nos lançamos um desafio: Eu escreveria uma **Jared/Misha** pra sair da rotina, e ela escreveria uma **Sam/Cass** pra sair da rotina também. Nós não estamos disputando NADA e antes que vocês me queimem viva, eu estou fazendo isso pelo bem de Bad Things e Consequências :P Não quer dizer que eu estou mudando de shipper, continuo Padackles! Ah, e por que Misha/Jared? Oras, vamos dizer que eu estava cansada de só ver Misha/Jensen por aí. O Misha também tem direito de apreciar o Padapênis, sabia? :P Anyway, espero que eu não tenha arruinado o shipper! Boa leitura! :3

* * *

**Capítulo**** Único****.**

**

* * *

**

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

(Katy Perry – I Kissed a Girl)

—  
A música ecoava pelo salão, dando a sensação de algo dentro do seu peito estar pulando, latejando. As luzes eram de várias cores e se movimentavam pelo local, clareando partes da casa e das pessoas que dançavam na pista. As luzes vinham e iam, passando pelo seu rosto e quase o cegando com a claridade e, mesmo que elas fossem a única coisa iluminando o local, as luzes ainda eram insuficientes.

Mas isso deveria ser proposital.

A música grudava na sua cabeça como um "verme de ouvido" e ele cantarolava o refrão sem nem, necessariamente, gostar dela. Já devia estar no sétimo copo de alguma bebida que ele não fazia ideia do que era, mas que era boa, com certeza alcoólica e _forte. _Muito forte.

A casa era dos Welling e ela era tão enorme que você até podia se perder ali dentro. Ele não tinha ideia, agora, do que diabos estavam comemorando. Não sabia dizer se era por algo em Supernatural, se era de alguma coisa a respeito de Smallville ou se era pelo aniversário de alguém. Não importava tanto também. Tom tinha essa mania de dar festas na sua casa às vezes, convidando várias pessoas. Qualquer coisa era motivo de festa para ele.

O bom era que as festas ali costumavam ser bem _épicas._

Ele estava se preparando para virar mais um copo quando sentiu mãos no seu ombro e, logo, o hálito quente de alguém roçando na sua bochecha de leve, provocando. Jared virou o rosto tão rápido no automático que sentiu o osso estalar.

Ele deu de cara com olhos azuis brilhantes fixos nos seus.

- Ja-_red! _– O intérprete de Castiel cumprimentou, sorrindo de uma maneira descontraída. Jared estava para comentar que, mesmo ele próprio sendo alguém sem o mínimo senso de espaço pessoal, Misha estava quase o superando nisso, quando o ator se afastou tomando o lugar ao lado de Jared e se sentando no banquinho. Ele pegou o copo da mão de Jared sem pedir permissão antes e virou o líquido num só gole. Jared observou, sem nem piscar os olhos, a garganta de Misha "trabalhar" enquanto o líquido descia por ela de uma maneira quase obscena.

Quando terminou, Misha passou a língua pelos lábios e observou Jared atentamente.

Jared só piscou os olhos nesse momento.

– E aí, onde está o Jenny?

- Ele detesta quando você o chama assim. – Jared achou que deveria comentar. Encheu seu copo outra vez – tinha pedido a garrafa ao barman contratado fazia tempo -, para em seguida beber todo o líquido sem se importar por aquele ter sido o copo que Misha acabara de usar. – Aliás, ele detesta quando você, o Christian e o Mike o chamam assim.

- Mas ele não reclama quando você o chama de _Jen._ E "Jen" é bem mais gay, porque pelo menos o chamando de _Jenny,_ a gente sabe que é por zoação. Jen... Jen, ao contrário, é sério. O que torna tudo muito gay. – Misha comentou pensativo, dando de ombros ao mesmo tempo.

Ele pegou um copo e o encheu com a bebida que Jared estava tomando. Jared o observou com atenção. A camiseta de Misha estava um pouco aberta, os botões desabotoados mostrando a outra camisa que ele estava usando por baixo. O jeans do moreno era só um tantinho justo e a expressão em seu rosto totalmente ilegível. Jared teve um momento para achar esquisito ver Misha fora das roupas de Castiel, mas isso era absolutamente normal. Jared _sempre _achava esquisito ver Misha vestido como _Misha,_ já que sempre que ele o via ele estava usando aquele casaco bege.

Misha o pegou olhando e a expressão séria foi substituída por um sorriso de lado meio maldoso. Jared teve a impressão de que o mais velho faria algum comentário que o deixaria constrangido – coisa que Jared raramente ficava -, e então Jared teria que culpar a fixação de olhar no álcool ou algo assim, mas Misha apenas olhou ao redor.

- Então. Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Hã? – Jared encarou o copo. Ele devia ter bebido mais do que o usual, porque ele de fato não se lembrava de pergunta alguma. – Que pergunta?

- Onde está o Jensen.

- Ah... – Jared olhou ao redor também, como se sua intenção fosse achar Jensen no meio da multidão. Mas isso seria impossível. – Não faço à mínima ideia. A última vez que o vi, ele estava com a Danneel.

Misha passou os dedos pela barba por fazer. Ele tinha deixado a barba crescer nesse meio tempo de _Hiatus, _o motivo sendo desconhecido_._ Outro dia desses Jim apareceu no set com uma foto de Misha mordendo um pregador. Misha tinha essas manias esquisitas às vezes, ninguém mais se surpreendia com suas anormalidades.

Jared nunca pensou que alguém poderia ficar sexy mordendo um _pregador._ Mas ele achava que Misha era uma exceção à parte.

Espera aí, _o quê?_

Sua atenção foi desviada desses pensamentos estranhos quando Misha estalou os dedos na frente dos seus olhos.

- Você está legal? Não acha que já bebeu demais, não, Sasquatch? – Misha estava próximo; a mão apoiada em seu ombro enquanto a outra afastava a garrafa de bebida de perto de Jared. Jared se sentiu, de repente, estranhamente quente. Em especial na parte do seu ombro que Misha estava tocando.

- Eu não bebi demais, é só... Essa música alta. Sério... _Lady Gaga?_ – Ele retrucou, sorrindo com um pouco de deboche. Misha riu.

- Lady Gaga é legal, colega. "_You can't read my poker face". _– Misha disse com o que parecia ser seriedade. Jared não sabia dizer se ele estava falando sério mesmo ou não, então apenas riu. Alto. – Então… Tá afogando as mágoas por que Jensen resolveu fazer greve de sexo ou algo do tipo?

O mais novo franziu a testa, sem compreender.

- E por que raios_ eu_ faria isso? A _Danneel_ quem deveria estar enchendo a cara, se esse fosse o caso. – Jared respondeu. Misha continuou o encarando sem expressão definida no rosto. – O que já seria um absurdo. Se eu tivesse uma namorada como ela eu não sairia da cama _nunca,_ com todo o respeito.

- Hum... Então você brigou com o namorado?

- Eu não briguei com a Genevieve, se é isso que você quer saber. Aliás, nós nem estamos _namorando._ Só estamos... Vendo aonde vai dar a coisa.

- Eu disse namora_do_, não namora_da_.

Jared o encarou durante longos minutos antes de rir com vontade, muita vontade. Misha andava lendo fanfics demais ultimamente. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia algum comentário do tipo, mas na maioria das vezes quando ele fazia esses comentários insinuando que Jared e Jensen estavam mandando ver feito cachorros no cio, ele os fazia em público com a intenção de constranger Jensen de alguma forma. Nunca quando eles estavam sozinhos. Era esquisito demais quando eles estavam sozinhos e Jensen não estava por perto para se constranger.

- Cara, ao contrário do que metade do mundo pensa, eu não estou transando com Jensen Ackles. – Jared respondeu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Misha o encarou sem dar muita fé a sua afirmação. – Sério, seria esquisito demais.

- Esquisito? Estamos falando de _Jensen Ross Ackles! - _De repente Misha também parecia ter bebido mais que o normal. -Ok, melhor excluir o "Ross" porque o nome me lembra o Ross de _Friends,_ o que é totalmente não-sexy.

Ele pensou um pouco sobre qualquer coisa que fosse, antes de encarar Jared novamente e prosseguir de onde parou:

- Jensen Ackles! A versão masculina da Angelina Jolie! Vai dizer que você nunca se masturbou pensando naquela boca?

- Da Angelina Jolie? Cara, é mais fácil perguntar quem _não_ fez isso! – Jared retrucou, rindo de novo. Misha lhe lançou um olhar sério do tipo _"A bebida afogou seus neurônios?", _antes de Jared se dar conta de que ele não estava falando da boca de Angelina Jolie. – O quê? A boca do _Jensen?_

- É!

- Você com certeza bebeu mais do que eu, cara!

- Pelo menos eu sou um bêbado honesto! – Misha comentou, erguendo seu copo vazio num tipo de saudação. – Você, ao contrário, é um bêbado mentiroso. Bêbado mentiroso! – Misha o cutucou lentamente no peitoral como que para dar ênfase ao seu comentário, mas então a cutucada sumiu e ele estava só _tocando_ o peitoral de Jared por cima da camiseta. Tocando não era muito bem a palavra certa, Misha estava mais "apalpando". O moreno olhou para a mão de Misha no seu peitoral e então fitou os olhos azuis de Misha que pareciam mais escuros e dilatados que o normal.

- Ahm... Misha? – O calor parecia ter se desviado do seu ombro para a parte que Misha estava tocando agora. Misha piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar ao "normal", afastando sua mão de Jared e falando como se não tivesse feito nada esquisito - o que, a julgar a cota de coisas esquisitas que Misha fazia e dizia, aquilo realmente não deveria ser considerado esquisito para ele:

- Ele tem os lábios mais obscenos que eu já vi em um cara.

- Seus lábios são meio obscenos também. – Jared comentou sem pensar. Misha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Jared resolveu falar alguma coisa com a esperança de que o que ele acabara de dizer fosse esquecido: – Seria estranho eu pegar o Jensen.

- Estranho? – Misha perguntou; irônico e meio indignado. Jared prosseguiu antes que Misha tivesse a oportunidade de formular mais algum comentário a respeito de_ "É Jensen Ackles, porra":_

- Ele é meu melhor amigo. A gente convive 24 horas por dia e na maioria dessas horas ele faz meu _irmão._ Aliás, ele é como um irmão para mim e, sério, se você fizer piadas a respeito de Wincest agora eu vou socar sua cara. – Não que ele realmente fosse socar a cara de Misha, mas o ator moreno parecia ter entendido o recado de Jared porque apenas levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas pelo sorriso nos lábios dele, Jared apostava que ele tinha pensado em algum comentário _wincestuoso_ para fazer a respeito daquilo. – Como eu ia dizendo, não importa se ele tem uma boca obscena ou não, tem certas linhas que a gente não deve cruzar.

Jared finalizou, orgulhoso por ter formado uma frase tão grande, mesmo estando tão bêbado. Mas ele tinha certeza que seu sotaque texano estava gritante nas suas falas.

– Ah, sem falar que ele é heterossexual e tem uma namorada bem gostosa pra provar isso, com todo o respeito a ela de novo.

Misha molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua novamente, e dessa vez ele chegou perto como se fosse contar um segredo. Mas de repente ele apenas parou ali, mantendo-se próximo e parecendo distante, como se pensasse em algo que exigisse extrema concentração. Jared estava para estalar os dedos na frente do seu rosto para chamar a atenção do intérprete de Castiel, quando Misha o encarou daquela maneira fixa que mandava arrepios pelo corpo das pessoas.

Misha tinha essa maneira de encarar às vezes que era um pouco esquisita.

A mão dele, por falar nisso, estava novamente em seu ombro.

- Hum... Você não usou o argumento... De que_ você_ é heterossexual. – Misha comentou, seu tom de voz estranhamente diferente. A entoação lembrava um pouco a voz Castiel, e Jared se permitiu perguntar-se - por um instante - se Misha usava esse tipo de voz quando estava passando cantadas nos outros.

Então seu cérebro resolveu trabalhar direito e Jared percebeu, com um pouco de horror e algo meio desconhecido dentro de si, que Misha parecia estar lhe passando uma cantada de verdade. Ele olhou para seu copo, e então para Misha que continuava a observá-lo com atenção. Como se esperasse uma reação, um sinal, qualquer coisa, da sua parte.

O corpo todo de Jared parecia meio quente agora e a música alta continuava a fazer seu peito latejar. Jared pensou rápido, que se ele demorasse mais um pouco então Misha se afastaria e diria algo como _"Cara, acho que bebi demais mesmo"_ em justificativa para seus modos e eles voltariam à conversa normal de antes. Não cruzariam linhas nenhuma.

Mas num surto doido Jared descobriu que, ele não queria que isso acontecesse. E, além do mais, que mal isso faria?

"_Isso o quê?"_

- Isso porque eu _não _sou. – Jared respondeu, sincero. Bebeu o resto da sua bebida enquanto acompanhava com o olhar a realização tomar conta do rosto de Misha. Misha sorriu de uma maneira muito maliciosa e Jared apostava que por _essa _ele não esperava. Jared dizer isso na lata; O garoto texano tão ligado a família, que quase se casou uma vez, que só saía com garotas, de repente admitir que, às vezes, ele dormia com homens só pela diversão da coisa.

Ele deveria ter mudado de assunto quando teve a oportunidade. Ou não, se a gente parar para pensar a fundo sobre isso.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – Misha perguntou então, sorrindo de uma maneira divertida com um ar irônico. Jared riu, de verdade, nesse instante.

E foi assim que Jared Padalecki acabou em um dos banheiros da casa de Tom Welling, no andar de cima, ouvindo a música ao longe, com o corpo de Misha Collins pressionado contra o seu e a língua do intérprete de Castiel dentro da sua boca, fazendo seu cérebro girar dentro do crânio. Não literalmente, claro.

Jared empurrou o mais velho contra a porta do banheiro e num movimento instantâneo Misha virou a chave na porta, trancando-a. A respiração dos dois estava agitada e Jared podia sentir o choque de excitação correr pelo seu corpo.

Isso sempre acontecia quando ele permitia ter esses deslizes; jogar no outro time durante algum tempo, sem compromissos. Era a mesma sensação de certo e errado, aquela coisa que o fazia se sentir incrivelmente excitado. E a coisa parecia triplicar por aquele ser _Misha. _Não havia explicação que fizesse sentido, mas a coisa era diferente agora porque Misha não era qualquer desconhecido que ele achou em um bar.

As mãos do outro deslizaram pelos seus ombros largos e braços até alcançarem aquele punhado do tecido da camisa, que ele puxou enquanto trazia Jared para perto. Misha o beijou com confiança, convicção e fome. Mas não urgência, ele levou seu tempo e isso começou a deixar Jared insano. Porque o mais novo de repente sentia a súbita vontade de arrancar a roupa do corpo dele e devorá-lo. Urgentemente, o mais rápido possível. _Agora._

Ele deve ter dito algo do tipo em voz alta, deve ter expressado em palavras ofegantes o quanto ele queria foder Misha logo de uma vez, porque o mais velho se afastou levemente e riu. Uma risada que parecia mais reservada, íntima. E então ele disse:

- É isso o que você quer, Padalecki? Hum... – Encaminhado sua mão ao cabelo do moreno, deslizando seus dedos num carinho reservado que fez Jared queimar internamente. – Me foder? Me colocar contra a parede e mostrar pra mim todo seu potencial? Me fazer andar tão engraçado amanhã quanto o Jensen?

Jared grunhiu em resposta. Puxou a camisa de Misha e a abriu à força, arrebentando os últimos botões fechados no meio do processo. Geralmente era ele quem falava na hora do sexo, e a outra pessoa apenas ouvia. Mas Misha parecia ter outros planos para ele agora e Jared não iria reclamar.

Sexo é sexo, não importa quem está falando sacanagem ou deixando de falar.

- Para de citar o Jensen. – Jared grunhiu, retirando a camisa de Misha de uma vez e encostando seu corpo no dele, fazendo-o sentir o quão animada as coisas estavam dentro do seu jeans. Misha sorriu, um brilho esquisito em seus olhos.

- Por quê? Não quer pensar no Jen enquanto a gente fode? Algo que você queira me contar, Jared? Aposto que você queria que ele estivesse aqui também. Aqui com a gente. – Misha continuou a dizer, gemendo quando Jared chupou aquela parte em seu pescoço. As mãos do mais novo tinham escapulido para a fivela do cinto do outro, e ele estava abrindo o zíper sem a mínima cerimônia e sem pedir permissão. Quando o jeans de Misha estava aberto, ele empurrou o quadril na direção da mão de Jared e o moreno entendeu o recado em questão de segundos, circulando a ereção de Misha com seus dedos e fazendo o outro puxar o tecido da sua camiseta de maneira rude e fazer sons obscenos enquanto Jared o masturbava. – Se quiser, eu posso dizer exatamente como eu acho que ele seria na cama.

- _Cala a boca._ – Jared disse entre os dentes. Sua mão de dedos longos deslizava com determinação e certeza pela ereção de Misha e, mesmo que estivesse bêbado, Jared ainda devia estar fazendo as coisas certas, porque os sons de apreciação que Misha fazia deveriam ser considerados proibidos.

- Me diz, você não chegou a foder ele porque ele te deu um fora?

- _Cala_ a merda da sua _boca,_ Misha. – Jared retrucou, e o olhar que Misha o lançou resumia bem o que passou pela cabeça dele: _"Me faça"._

Então Jared o fez.

Sua língua encontrou a de Misha de maneira demandadora e esfomeada. Misha seguiu o ritmo sem protestar e logo ele estava fodendo a boca de Jared com a língua. As mãos do mais novo tentavam tocar, alcançar, apalpar o máximo do corpo de Misha que ele conseguia. Quando se separaram para pegar ar, Jared manteve seus lábios próximos aos de Misha, roçando-os sem compromisso. Ele estava recuperando a respiração quando Misha caiu de joelhos na sua frente, desafivelando seu cinto com movimentos ágeis e liberando sua ereção que estava praticamente gritando por atenção.

Jared o encarou. Misha o encarou de volta. O mais velho passou a língua pelos lábios e não deu tempo para Jared se preparar para o que estava para acontecer, ele circulou a cabeça do membro de Jared com a boca, passando sua língua num movimento provocante e experimental, antes de, outra vez sem aviso prévio, ele tomar todo o membro de Jared dentro da sua boca de uma só vez. Jared fez um som constrangedor com a garganta e apoiou as mãos na porta para se manter em equilíbrio. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e apreciou o deslizar do seu membro pela garganta de Misha.

E, _puta merda,_ Misha era quase um _expert _naquilo.

Por falar nisso, Jared provavelmente estava falando coisas obscenas de novo. E o olhar que Misha lançou pouco antes de voltar ao seu trabalho, gemendo feito um ator pornô no meio do processo, dizia claramente que Misha estava concluindo que Jared de fato não conseguia calar a boca. Nem mesmo nessas horas.

Aliás, _principalmente _nessas horas.

Misha continuou o chupando e Jared estava começando a perder a cabeça. O álcool tinha acabado com suas inibições e o deixado mais excitado que o normal. Isso somado ao que Misha estava fazendo lá embaixo com certeza o teria gozando a qualquer segundo.

Misha deve ter notado isso, deve ter reparado os sons que Jared fazia quanto mais próximo do seu ápice ele ficava, porque ele retirou sua boca do membro de Jared, passou a língua pelos lábios e, antes que Jared tivesse a oportunidade de se indignar e mandá-lo voltar a fazer o que ele estava fazendo, Misha o estava beijando de novo. Ele entrou com seus dedos pela camisa de Jared, deslizando as mãos pela pele morena e suada do mais novo.

Jared gemeu dentro da sua boca pelo contato. Seu corpo todo parecia mais sensível.

- Você não vai querer gozar desse jeito, huh, Jared? – Misha gemeu, seus lábios tocando a bochecha do mais novo. Sua mão alcançou a mão de Jared e ele fez um carinho estranho nela como se analisasse o tamanho dos dedos do moreno. – Hum... Dedos longos.

Jared abriu os olhos, o encarando intensamente durante alguns segundos. Então ele beijou Misha com força mais uma vez, antes de virá-lo deixando-o cara a cara com a porta.

- Eu sabia que você era um texano com atitude. – Misha comentou, divertido. Jared se controlou para não mandá-lo calar a boca de novo. Em vez disso, ele circulou a ereção de Misha, encostando seu corpo no dele e sua ereção no traseiro do mais velho. Misha fez um som com a garganta, e murmurou qualquer coisa sem sentido. Jared apenas sorriu, com os lábios tocando o ombro do outro. Quando sentiu o pré-gozo de Misha nos seus dedos, ele parou de masturbá-lo e adicionou um dos seus dedos longos na entrada de Misha.

Misha novamente disse qualquer coisa sem sentido que mais parecia um grunhido. Jared sorriu mais ainda, porque se ele tinha conseguido fazer Misha calar a boca, então era porque ele estava fazendo algo certo.

Ele brincou com a entrada de Misha, provocando ao mesmo tempo em que o preparava. Um pouco de preliminar no meio de toda aquela urgência e imperfeição. Misha jogava seu quadril na direção de Jared, murmurando palavrões enquanto se fodia nos dedos do intérprete de Sam. Dedos, porque o moreno já havia adicionado outros e agora tinha três dedos dentro de Misha, acertando algo dentro do mais velho que gemia mais ainda, sem o mínimo pudor.

- Faz isso de novo. Já! – Misha conseguiu dizer. Jared sorriu de maneira sacana.

- Só se você pedir com jeito. – Ele disse. Misha virou um pouco o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele jogou o quadril na direção dos dedos de Jared outra vez, mordendo o lábio com força quando a onda de prazer tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Ninguém vai implorar nada aqui, Padalecki. Eu não sou o Jensen. – Ele disse, e a maneira como ele disse o nome de "Jensen"; A maneira como ele citou o nome de seu amigo numa hora dessas, fez Jared queimar por dentro. Ele retirou seus dedos de dentro de Misha e os substituiu por sua ereção subitamente, apreciando a exclamação que Misha deixou escapar quando ele se encontrou cheio de _Jared._

- _Para._ – Jogou seu quadril na direção do de Misha, se enterrando dentro do homem. – _De._ – Retirou todo seu membro, para entrar com tudo de novo. Sorriu de maneira satisfeita quando Misha, apoiando-se na porta, gritou. – _Falar._ – Outra estocada, pegou seu movimento e começou a sua dança. Misha o acompanhava, jogando seu quadril na direção do de Jared e gemendo. Deliciado com a sensação. – _Nele._ – Os grunhidos de Jared se tornaram mais altos quando ele agarrou a cintura de Misha e o mais velho jogou seu corpo contra o dele de novo. O som de pele tocando pele, a respiração descompassada de ambos, era tudo o que podia ser ouvido dentro daquele banheiro. E, é claro, o som da música distante.

- _Misha._ – Jared gemeu o nome, daquela maneira única que só ele sabia chamar. Misha sorriu, tocando a coxa de Jared com uma das mãos e apertando, cravando as unhas na carne enquanto Jared o fodia sem delicadeza alguma.

- _Jared._ – Misha respondeu, mantendo o sorriso sacana nos lábios. Ele fechou os olhos, se perdendo naquelas sensações enquanto Jared continuava com seus movimentos. O mais novo tinha aquela mania de agarrar sua cintura, morder seu ombro, que o fazia se sentir mais insano ainda e Misha teve a leve impressão de que Jared tinha emprestado mais do que seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado a Sam, mas então esse pensamento se perdeu quando Jared acertou aquele ponto dentro dele, fazendo o corpo de Misha entrar em combustão.

De repente Jared começou uma linha de _"Porra, porra, porra"_ e foi numa dessas que ele gozou com força dentro de Misha, apertando a pele do mais velho e fechando os olhos com força enquanto atingia seu ápice. Misha o seguiu segundos depois.

Quando se recuperou o bastante para conseguir respirar com calma e controlar os seus batimentos cardíacos, Jared apoiou o queixo no ombro de Misha. Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante um longo tempo. E quando o espasmo de prazer havia desaparecido, o cérebro de Jared resolveu voltar a funcionar e ele se deu conta do que tinha acabado de acontecer, de fazer. De repente, a sensação de orgasmo maravilhoso estava acompanhada de uma sensação esquisita de _"O que eu faço agora?"._ Ele retirou seu membro de Misha cuidadosamente e puxou o jeans, fechando a calça enquanto Misha fazia o mesmo.

Ambos sem dizer uma única palavra.

Jared limpou a garganta, lançou um olhar ao espelho do banheiro e viu que ele estava em condições criticas. Seu rosto avermelhado pelo calor e seu cabelo uma perfeita bagunça. Misha não estava em situação melhor que a dele.

- Ahm... – Jared disse um bom tempo depois, quebrando o silêncio. – Está tudo... Hum... OK entre a gente?

Ele iria detestar se isso estragasse a amizade e convivência em trabalho dos dois. Claro, Misha não era um dos seus melhores amigos, mas era um bom amigo e um cara legal e Jared não queria ter estragado isso por causa de sexo.

- Claro, por que não estaria? – Misha respondeu calmamente. Jared sorriu de leve. Então ele se lembrou de algo.

- Sua... Ahm... Esposa. – Ele comentou, se dando conta só agora que ele nem havia se lembrado do detalhe de Misha ser _casado._ Misha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e então riu.

- Nós temos um relacionamento aberto. Isso não muda a forma como eu me sinto a respeito dela. – Ele respondeu, outra vez calmo. Jared franziu a testa. – Sua namorada?

- Nós não estamos namorando realmente, lembra? Não somos exclusivos. – Jared respondeu. Misha fez um som de apreciação e então terminou de ajeitar a roupa. Por fim, ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Jared.

- Relaxa, Jared. Você pensa demais às vezes. – Misha disse. Jared se perguntou como diabos ele podia agir normalmente após os dois terem transado, em um banheiro, na casa de Tom e Jamie Welling. Mas então ele concluiu que talvez_ ele_ estivesse criando caso. Não era como se agora Misha e ele fossem declarar amor eterno um ao outro e viver gay felizes para sempre. Eles continuariam amigos. Amigos às vezes iam pra cama uns com os outros.

Só haveria um problema se um deles quisesse que houvesse um problema.

Quando percebeu que aquilo não havia mudado nada, Jared se permitiu suspirar com alívio. Foi aí que seu celular resolveu vibrar dentro do seu bolso e Jared quase pulou de susto. Ele pegou o aparelho, lendo a mensagem. Era de Jensen. Um simples: _"Onde vc se meteu?"._

- Ele está te procurando? – Misha perguntou, curioso. Jared acenou positivamente com a cabeça, guardando o celular dentro do bolso.

- Acho que ele pensa que eu vou fazer algo estúpido e me constranger. Já que ele me viu bebendo. – Jared comentou, sorrindo de lado. Misha riu.

- Jenny, sempre preocupado. – Ele comentou. Então olhou para a porta. – Você sai primeiro?

- É melhor. Vejo você depois do Hiatus?

- Com certeza, Sasquatch. – Misha respondeu, mantendo a expressão _Misha _no rosto. Jared passou a mão pela nuca e então saiu do banheiro. Ele desceu as escadas da casa ajeitando seu cabelo e parte da sua roupa. Quando chegou lá embaixo onde a festa ainda estava acontecendo, ele já estava com uma aparência mais aceitável. E foi enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo numa tentativa de penteá-los, que Jensen o encontrou.

- Cara, onde é que você se meteu? – Jensen perguntou, com preocupação evidente em seu tom de voz. Jared olhou ao redor a tempo de ver Misha descendo as escadas, acenando para os dois antes de sumir no meio da multidão. Jared mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e encarou Jensen de novo.

Jensen pareceu ter notado, só agora que se permitia olhar, o estado das suas roupas.

– Ah... Saquei. Então, quem foi? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo de uma maneira que lembrava muito o Dean.

- Eu não saio contando esse tipo de coisa, Jen. Deixa de ser indiscreto! – Jared respondeu, divertido. Jensen revirou os olhos, dando um tapinha nas suas costas enquanto o guiava em qualquer direção. Manteve sua mão nas costas do moreno.

- Tanto faz. – Ele disse, sorrindo de leve para Jared. – Bom... Eu já estou indo pra casa. Quer carona?

Jared sorriu de volta.

- Claro. Não estou em condições de dirigir.

Não que ele estivesse caindo de bêbado. Não estava bêbado o suficiente para esquecer o que é que havia acontecido essa noite. Mesmo assim, ele tinha a impressão de que isso não havia ferrado com o sistema. Até porque, era Jared e Misha, e não era como se eles fossem ter uma crise gay ou entrar em pânico só porque transaram em uma festa.

É, se ele tivesse dormido com _Jensen _então ele poderia ter uma crise de pânico e se preocupar com os problemas. Mas como esse não era o caso...

* * *

.

.

**Nota da Autora:** Vocês não vão me bater, vão? D: Bem... Eu queria agradecer a **Galatea Glax** por vários motivos. Queria agradecer a **Thata Martins** pelo incentivo e tentativas de me fazer encontrar meu Misha. Queria agradecer a **Carol Camui** também que não me achou uma doida quando eu disse que queria escrever uma Jared/Misha :D Queria pedir imensas desculpas ao Jared e ao Misha, aos leitores e até mesmo as pessoas que não leram, mas que sabem da existência dessa fanfic! :P

Certo. Eu estava muito insegura a respeito dessa oneshot. É raro encontrar Misha/Jared por aí e eu não queria arruinar o shipper escrevendo uma porcaria. Espero que vocês tenham gostado :P Críticas construtivas são muito bem vindas. Mas se você só veio aqui comentar que Jared/Jensen e Jensen/Misha é melhor, eu vou pedir para você calar a boca e não fazer isso. Eu não tenho intenção de desmerecer nenhum casal com essa fic.

Bom. Obrigada a todos os que conseguiram ler isso até o final! Eu sei que eu estou demorando com a atualização das minhas longfics, mas eu precisava sair da rotina de Jared/Jensen pra ver se o bloqueio ia embora. E não é que deu certo? :P

_Deixem reviews! ;D_


End file.
